


Pipistrello dal cuore di metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [13]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con protagonista la coppia BruceWayne/TonyStark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batpassion [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Cacciatori

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
> Bingo: Tony/Wayne (dato che li scrivi così bene, perché no?) AU!Soulmates: quando Bruce scopre che Tony é la sua anima gemella non ci vorrebbe credere! Stark é così insopportabile!  
> Prompt: Misto: Pg A decide di trasferirsi a casa di Pg b + inespressivo  
> Scritta sentendo: Aviators - No One Will Save You (Bloodborne Song | Gothic Rock); Aviators - No One Will Save You (Bloodborne Song | Gothic Rock).

Cacciatori

Stark guardò i diversi ritratti alle pareti, raffiguravano uomini del passato con grandi cappelli, espressioni tenebrose, imbacuccata in ampi mantelli.

“Devo dire che in questa casa è tutto così allegro. Sembra di essere finiti in bloodborne” disse. Si voltò, sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole. “L’intera città brulica di costruzioni inquietanti gotiche e tizi che sembrano pronti per trasformarsi in bestie alla Lovercraft”. Proseguì, gesticolando.

Bruce si era accomodato ad una poltrona con un alto sedile, foderata di raso rosso.

“Preferirei che tu non offendessi i miei avi, la mia stirpe o la mia città. Noi Wayne siamo in questa città da generazioni e…”. Iniziò.

Tony si sporse in avanti. “Siete vampiri per caso?” domandò.

Wayne schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Il fatto che io sia Batman non mi rende un vampiro. Ad essere sincero, sono anche fobico rispetto ai pipistrelli”.

Stark si grattò il collo. “Però i tuoi avi erano cacciatori di licantropi, vero? Dai, le loro facce non mentono”.

“Cacciatori sì, ma di orsi e altre creature normali” ribatté Bruce.

< Quanto sa essere odioso! Con tutte le persone che ci sono nel mondo, dovevo proprio scoprire che era lui il mio soulmates? Sono tentato di stracciare la mia anima e morire piuttosto che condividere una vita intera con lui > pensò, espirando dalle narici.

Tony si accomodò su un divano, sdraiandosi.

“Quindi non ti succede niente se esci alla luce del sole?” lo interrogò.

“Assolutamente niente. Anzi, lo faccio spesso e ho anche lasciato Gotham ogni tanto. Una volta sono stato con una ballerina del teatro russo…”. Iniziò Wayne.

Tony ridacchiò. “Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma quelle sono tutte spie assassine chiamate Vedove Nere. Non è un buon modo per sembrare meno tenebroso” gli disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Hai intenzione di trattenerti per tutte le feste di Natale?” domandò Wayne.

Stark rispose: “Certo. Se vogliono che ci sposiamo, almeno prima conosciamoci”.

Wayne sospirò. < No, ha anche deciso di trasferirsi a casa mia > si lamentò mentalmente.

“Sai, dovresti lavorare un po’ sulla mimica. Sei parecchio inespressivo, così sì che sembri un vampiro” gli spiegò Tony. Si rotolò sul divano. “Spero che Alfred mi faccia avere un bel doppio cheesburger” si augurò.


	2. Galà di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Tony/Wayne: Bruce Wayne é stato hackerato, cosa che odia, non si aspetta peró che il suo hacker inizi a corteggiarlo ed, infine, si presenti al galá di Natale.  
> (Tony é l'hacker)   
> Bingo: “Una poltrona per due è sopravvalutato, comunque”.

Galà di Natale

Bruce era intento a bere un martini, circondato da belle donne in abiti eleganti.

“Scusate, signore, ma ho un appuntamento con il signor Wayne”. Una voce maschile risuonò dietro di lui.

Wayne si voltò, trovandosi Tony Stark davanti.

“Non sapevo che saresti venuto” ammise, sorseggiando il suo drink.

Le donne salutarono, una di loro ridacchiava, mentre altre due avevano espressioni piccate.

“Se è una settimana che ti do appuntamento qui” disse Stark, facendogli l’occhiolino. Indicò il proprio fiore all’occhiello, blu-fucsia.

“Sei tu l’hacker che mi perseguita da settimane! Avrei dovuto immaginarlo” gemette Wayne svuotando il bicchiere in un sol colpo.

‘

_Bruce era seduto dietro la sua poltrona, sorseggiando un po’ di caffè dalla sua tazza col simbolo di Superman._

_“Signore, vuole davvero lavorare fino a tardi?” gli domandò Alfred._

_Wayne annuì._

_“Sì, Alfred. Devo assolutamente finire questi incartamenti” disse._

_< Questa tecnologia è obsoleta rispetto a quella che ho nella Bat-caverna, ma non posso mischiare la mia vita da rispettabile uomo d’affari con quella da vendicatore. Quelle tecnologie devono aiutare i cittadini di Gotham, non i miei affari._

_Per non parlare del fatto che questo stupido computer viene facilmente hackerato. Se la mia identità segreta dipendesse da lui mi avrebbero già smascherato._

_Che odio > pensò, stringendo le labbra. _

_Il maggiordomo rispose: “Come vuole, signore, ma le ricordo che le conviene dormire adesso. Si avvicina il galà della famiglia Wayne e lei deve presenziare”._

_Wayne annuì._

_< Sono fortunato che in questo periodo Diana è in città, così devo fare meno ronde e posso dormire, o dedicarmi alla mia noiosa vita privata >. “Non l’ho certo dimenticato” lo rassicurò._

_“Allora la lascio al suo lavoro. Non si affatichi, signore” disse Alfred. Uscì dalla stanza col suo vassoio d’argento e chiuse la porta._

_Bruce continuò a digitare, lo schermo del suo computer si oscurò, mentre l’apparecchio andava in blocco._

_“Oh, al diavolo! Così non finirò mai! Che succede adesso?!” si lamentò._

_Dal computer provenne una canzoncina: “Do you want to build a snowman?”. Lo schermo tornò visibile, ma completamente ricoperto di lustrini._

_La webcam si accese, iniziando a riprendere._

_Bruce sospirò, passandosi la mano sul viso. “Un altro hacker” esalò. Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori. “Se sei un altro giornalista che vuole rubarmi i dati, sappi che non c’è niente che i tabloid non sappiano già. Se sei qui per fare un furto industriale, invece, ti conviene anche meno visto che è tutto monitorato e finiresti…”._

_“Ok, bye”. Si concluse la musichetta._

_“… in prigione” disse Wayne piccato._

_< Sarà qualche ragazzino che vuole dimostrarsi più intelligente degli altri > pensò, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici._

_Si aprì una chat, decorata con una calza di Natale da una parte. Vennero mandati degli emoticon di tazze di caffè fumanti e un omino giallo che salutava con una mano guantata, sorridendo._

_Wayne cercò di chiuderla con gestione attività, non trovando nessuna x in alto._

_“Bel tenebroso, non vorrai dirmi che vuoi passare Natale da solo. Io sono single e tu anche…”. Venne digitato nella chat._

_Bruce rispose: “Non lo trovo divertente”._

‘

“Bingo. Allora, festeggiamo il Natale insieme?” domandò Tony, porgendogli il braccio.

Wayne sospirò, prendendolo a braccetto. “Avrei preferito festeggiarlo da solo ‘nel mio antro’, come dici tu. Magari vedendo un bel film”.

Iniziarono a ballare a tempo di musica al centro della sala, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti.

“A vedere uno dei tuoi brutti film, scommetto” disse Tony. Approfittò di un cameriere che passava lì vicino per posare il bicchiere vuoto di Bruce sul vassoio, continuando a ballare.

Wayne ribatté, brontolando: “Non sono brutti. Sono dei classici”.

“Una poltrona per due è sopravvalutato, comunque” sussurrò Tony, facendogli fare il casqué.

Bruce sbuffò, con aria contrariata.


	3. Giornalista conteso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: Misto: Opposti si attraggono + Fraintendimento  
> Prompt: Bruce/Tony/Clark: Se qualcuno avesse detto prima a Clark Kent che Bruce Wayne e Tony Stark si sarebbero interessati a lui non ci avrebbe creduto. Quando aveva scoperto che Wayne era Batman e Stark Iron Man ci aveva creduto ancor meno, eppure.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk8COybCLuU&fbclid=IwAR3CZDZdMRV1irdnbEAwpvgKyezLXWkIqjIj3-7y3XvtReVKKeB6ZS6XoPU; Made in Abyss OST - Pathway (Goodbye My Friend) [メイドインアビス OST].

Giornalista conteso

Se qualcuno avesse detto prima a Clark Kent che Bruce Wayne e Tony Stark si sarebbero interessati a lui non ci avrebbe creduto. Quando aveva scoperto che Wayne era Batman e Stark Iron Man ci aveva creduto ancor meno, eppure...

Ora era lì, tra loro.

Bruce e Tony erano simili solo all’apparenza, ci si doveva fermare alla ricca famiglia e al genio spiccato. Per quanto fosse una rarità, Clark ne aveva incontrati altri con quelle caratteristiche da quando faceva il giornalista.

Erano entrambi filantropi, con uno spiccato senso del sacrificio. Solo se li si conosceva bene, non sorprendeva fossero tutti e due super-eroi.

Clark deglutì a vuoto.

Tony era la passione, la seduzione, il rosso fuoco che ti arde, ora giocoso come un bambino, ora distruttivo e pericoloso.

Bruce era il ghiaccio, così freddo da far male, distante, tenebroso e oscuro.

Non lo sorprendeva fossero amanti tra di loro, gli opposti si attraggono. Soprattutto quando si tratta di elementi profondi e temibili.

Lui, però, cosa c’entrava? Non riusciva nemmeno a paragonarsi ad un elemento. Era più simile alla patina solo all’apparenza dorata e luminosa che si mette sulle cartoline di auguri.

Loro, per quanto si definissero semplici meccanici, erano scienziati, matematici e fisici, capaci persino di risolvere enigmi e misteri nel tempo libero. Lui era uno sportivo mancato, che aveva fatto lavoretti sporadici nella sua vita, sognando degli studi umanistici che non aveva mai potuto permettersi.

I ricchi e i poveri, nel vero senso della parola, visto che era partito come contadino per diventare un giornalista sottopagato. Non aveva neanche ottenuto la fama che si meritava per i suoi scoop.

Eppure si trovava con due degli uomini più desiderati al mondo da entrambi i sessi che lo invitavano a divertirsi con loro per Natale. Non qualcosa da una notte e via, ma una relazione stabile.

“Ci dev’essere un fraintendimento. Io sono fidanzato” tentò con un filo di voce, poco convinto. Tanto per dirsi che almeno ci aveva provato.

“Una donna che non ha nemmeno capito che sei un alieno, oltre che un soldato spaziale mancato, non ti merita”. Lo liquidò Stark.

“Per non parlare del fatto che ormai c’è intima tra noi… Superman”. Aggiunse Bruce.

Clark Kent non avrebbe mai creduto di trovarsi in una situazione simile, ma non ci voleva un gran fiuto per capire che sarebbe crollato alle loro avance prima dello spuntare delle prime luci del giorno successivo.


	4. Travestimento da vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: Passare le feste insieme + insicurezza  
> Prompt: Tony/Bruce AU!Soulmate: ormai vivono assieme da un po' e Bruce é venuto a patti con il fatto che Tony é il suo soulmate e del suo carattere, almeno fino a che non lo costringe a travestirsi da vampiro  
> Seguito di: Cacciatori.

Travestimento da vampiro

< Da quando vive qui le mie insicurezze vengono scacciate. Non ho tempo per rimanere da solo con le ombre del mio passato e del mio dolore.

Avere un soulmates significa questo? Non mi sento l’anima più completa, solo le giornate più piene e meno… infelici > pensò Bruce. Con la mano coperta da un guanto nero accarezzò un bicchiere colmo di vino posato sul tavolinetto.

“Presto le feste saranno finite, ma nessuno dei due sembra ancora convinto a sposarsi con l’altro” disse.

Tony stava finendo di mangiare una ciambella. “Beh, ci sono stati dei punti a favore per la nostra vita insieme.

Ho portato un po’ di colore nella bat-caverna…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Quello è un punto a sfavore per me, anche se nel combattimento Iron-man è utile” convenne Bruce.

“… E sei resistito ad una maratona di più di dieci ore ininterrotte di Star Wars, facendo solo battute intelligenti”. Concluse Stark.

Wayne scosse il capo.

< Credo di essere riuscito, tutto sommato, a venire a patti con il suo carattere insolito, per essere gentile > pensò.

“Ci sarebbe un modo per conquistarmi definitivamente” sussurrò Tony, con voce seducente.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio, domandando: “Ossia?”.

***

Bruce sospirò pesantemente girando su se stesso, sollevò il mantello con aria dubbiosa.

“Sono ridicolo” gemette.

Tony negò col capo. “Sei perfetto. Sei nato per fare il cosplayer” ribatté. Afferrò un sacchetto da un tavolinetto e glielo porse. “Lamponi?” domandò.

Wayne schioccò la lingua sul palato e si guardò allo specchio. Indossava una parrucca di lunghi capelli neri. “Questi denti finti mi danno troppo fastidio alle gengive” si lamentò.

Tony gli mosse davanti la mano in cui teneva un lampone con indice e pollice. “Se me lo chiedessi così, non saprei rifiutarti… di sposarmi intendo”.

Bruce lo guardò con sguardo truce.

Tony si mise un lampone in bocca. “Anche una notte di passione semplice. Sei un vampiro troppo sexy”.

Wayne serrò gli occhi e si passò la mano sul volto. “Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi avresti voluto vedere vestito da vampiro” borbottò.

< Almeno continuo a non avere tempo per la mia insicurezza > si disse.


	5. La banda dei Babbi Natali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: tony/Wayne: Quando c'è un invasione di armature vestite da Babbo Natale nella Bat-caverna.  
> Bingo: Invasione di Babbi Natale  
> Seguito di Travestimento da vampiro.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8rM7Tox1HE; Lewis Capaldi - Grace.

La banda dei Babbi Natali

< Pensavo che avrei passato da solo l’inverno della vita. Che mi sarei spento un giorno mischiando alcool e pasticche.

Invece eccomi qui, a vivere esperienze più adeguate a un ragazzino, con un cinquantenne che sembra avere solo cinque anni > pensò Wayne, guardando l’invasione dei Babbo Natale davanti a lui.

“Non puoi averlo fatto davvero…” esalò con un filo di voce. Guardò gl’innumerevoli pipistrelli che volavano intorno alle armature, rosso fuoco, travestite con cappellino, barba finta e giacchette da Santa Claus.

Tony lo abbracciò da dietro e Bruce s’irrigidì.

< Con che coraggio riesce ad arrivare ad un tale livello di confidenza, quando entrambi abbiamo fobie da tocco? > pensò.

Stark gli posò un bacio sul mento squadrato.

“Certo che l’ho fatto. Esorcizzo le tue paure, vampirello. Così i pipistrelli non potranno farti del male, sconfitti dalla magia del Natale… con un pizzico di me” si vantò.

Bruce lo guardò di sottecchi.

“Riesci sempre a sorprendermi” brontolò.

Tony si staccò da lui, rispondendo: “È naturale, sono il migliore”.


	6. Richiesta esplicita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: 24 Dicembre + Fretta + Notte   
> Prompt: Tony/Bruce: Convincere Bruce a prendere una slitta è praticamente impossibile (ti lascio la scelta se legarlo alle altre con il AU!Soulmate o meno)

Richiesta esplicita

Bruce si lasciò guidare da Tony alla sedia a sdraio vi si accomodò.

“Se tutto questo è un ennesimo modo per chiedermi se voglio comprare quella slitta, la risposta è no” si lamentò.

< Non capisco! Potrebbe comprarsela con i suoi soldi ed, invece, la vuole regalata da me a tutti i costi. Mi sta tempestando. Non si è limitato solo a rigirare la richiesta in mille modi a voce, ma è arrivato a mandarmi delle mail e a scrivermi persino delle lettere.

Io che credevo nemmeno sapesse come si usa la carta > pensò.

Stark gli offrì un margarita.

“Hai detto che devo evitare le cose inutili, ma questa è una spessa più che necessaria”. Lo guardò prendere il cocktail decorato con un bicchiere. “A Natale la slitta serve”. Gli sfilò le scarpe, liberandogli i piedi.

“Lo sai che è il ventiquattro dicembre? A questo punto non ci arriverebbe in tempo” borbottò Wayne. Guardò il poster con lo sfondo tropicale e il mare appeso sulla parete.

< Non avrei dovuto svelargli il mio amore per le isole deserte > pensò.

“Per questo devo fare in fretta. Però so come convincerti” disse Tony, sedendosi sulla sua pancia.

Wayne domandò: “Tenterai ancora con gli occhioni da cucciolo o con la tortura con la musica a tutto volume?”.

Tony si abbassò. “Voglio quella slitta per questa notte, non ho tempo per fallire ancora”.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio, Stark gli passò la mano tra i capelli neri e lo trasse a sé. Il bicchiere cadde a terra, frantumandosi, mentre Tony approfondiva il bacio, fino a renderlo passionale.

Bruce mugolò, lasciando che la lingua dell’altro lo invadesse, mentre gli afferrava con foga i fianchi.

Stark si staccò, facendo riprendere fiato ad entrambi. “Se vuoi ‘approfondire’, voglio quella slitta. Lo voglio fare al suo interno”.

Bruce ghignò. “Mi hai convinto, ma voglio l’anticipo”. Lo baciò con foga.


	7. Ferite ancora aperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Bruce/Tony: Tony ruba la Batmobile di Bruce e il costume di Bruce solo per poter dire che Iron-man è dentro Batman. Ovviamente Bruce si arrabbia.  
> Bingo: Tradimento + incubi  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ofmNUxwK0Q; Edguy - Save me.

Ferite ancora aperte

Bruce guardò il tettuccio della Bat-mobile aprirsi, il viso deformato dalla rabbia e gli occhi socchiusi a fessura.

La figura di Batman scivolò fuori dalla bat-mobile.

< Ahi ahi, ha l’espressione della Bestia quando Belle gli ha sfiorato la rosa. Meno peli, ma per il resto uguale > pensò Tony, sfilandosi la maschera da uomo pipistrello.

“Come ti è saltato in mente di andare in giro con la ‘mia’ attrezzatura” ringhiò Wayne, espirando dalle narici.

Tony si massaggiò il collo.

< Meglio non fargli notare quando fossimo sbronzi ed il fatto che lui non regge l’alcol come me. Evitiamo anche di fargli presente che ho utilizzato questo stratagemma per segnalare alle mie armature dove si trovavano la metà dei criminali più pericolosi per farglieli eliminare. Lui non fa altro che arrestarli, senza considerare che poi scappano. È troppo morbido per questa città di pazzi > pensò.

“Volevo poter dire che Iron-man era ‘dentro’ Batman” soffiò con voce calda.

Bruce gli diede le spalle. “Vattene! Non voglio vederti mai più!” sbraitò.

Tony si grattò un sopracciglio, adombrandosi.

“Non credi di esagerare? Ho fatto un giretto innocuo, non è un tradiment…”. Iniziò a dire. Si zittì notando che gli occhi di Bruce erano diventati liquidi.

“Tu non capisci! Là fuori è pericoloso, tutti vogliono vedermi morto e…” esalò Wayne.

Tony avanzò. “Ti ricordo che so difendermi. Sono stato prigioniero di un gruppo di terroristi, ho affrontato invasioni aliene”. Lo guardò in viso con espressione seria. “Non sono un bambino che ha bisogno di essere protetto da te. Siamo pari, due anime parti della stessa realtà”.

“Tu non capisci!” gridò Wayne. “I miei incubi… quello che continuo a ricordare…” gemette.

< Tony, morditi la lingua. Fargli notare che non ha ancora superato nemmeno la morte dei suoi dai nove anni non aiuterà > si disse Stark.

“Mio figlio… ha fatto la stessa cosa. Era la notte di Natale, voleva solo divertirsi…

È morto! Capisci? Lo hanno ucciso” gemette Bruce.

< … Il figlio adottivo di cui mi parlava Alfred? Ecco di chi era quella tuta vandalizzata che tiene in una teca > pensò Tony, abbracciandolo.

“Non è successo niente. Erano tutti chiusi in casa a festeggiare il Natale… Sto bene.

Non lo farò più, promesso” giurò.

Bruce annuì, gli occhi ancora rossi.

< Devo sembrargli un bambino > pensò, lasciandosi cullare.

“Però… devo ammetterlo… la mia tuta ti dona…” esalò.

Tony gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “In realtà sto barando. Era troppo grande, sotto ho la mia armatura. Sono davvero Ironman dentro Batman”.

“Sei proprio un idiota” mugolò Wayne, chiudendo gli occhi.


	8. Lo schiocco di dita di Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Ristrutturare casa + "Signore, si allontani da quella doccia"   
> Bingo: Bruce/Tony: Lo schiocco di Thanos fa tremare l'universo, neanche Gotham è esclusa. Bruce non ha informazioni sulla salute di Tony.  
> Bonus: Alfred gli scompare davanti agli occhi  
> Bonus2: Ovviamente Bruce resta in vita  
> Scritta sentendo: Manowar - Heart Of Steel; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lb2Sgmqsrg.

Lo schiocco di dita di Thanos

“Signore, si allontani da quella doccia. È pericoloso, vi ricordo che stiamo ristrutturando” disse Alfred.

Bruce si voltò verso di lui. “Forse non è stata una buona idea ristrutturare casa così vicino al Natale. Finiremo per non poter festeggiare”.

Il maggiordomo gli ricordò: “Signore, lo abbiamo fatto proprio per quello. Aveva detto che voleva ospiti alla villa quest’anno”.

Ci un boato, la casa iniziò a tremare.

“Un terremoto?!” gridò Bruce. Dalla finestra vide che un aeroplano si era schiantato nell’immenso giardino della villa, gli alberi stavano andando a fuoco. “Che diamine?!” esalò. Si voltò e s’irrigidì.

La figura di Alfred stava scomparendo.

“Alfred!” gridò Bruce. Tentò di afferrarlo, ma in mano gli rimase soltanto della cenere nerastra.

Bruce impallidì, indietreggiando. Estrasse dalla tasca un cellulare e digitò il numero.

< Andiamo Tony, rispondi! > pregò. L’apparecchio squillò a vuoto, fino a che non partì una voce registrata.

“Il numero da lei chiamato non è al momento…”. Bruce chiuse il telefono, era colto da capogiri.

La finestra si spalancò, Wayne si voltò e vide Clark atterrare.

“La gente sta scomparendo!” gridò Kent. Il super-vento che aveva prodotto, oltre ad aprire la finestra, aveva spento l’incendio.


	9. Odissea verso casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: La lunga strada verso casa + On the Road!fic + introspettivo  
> Prompt: Tony ha visto sparire davanti a se quasi tutti i suoi compagni e si trova in un pianeta diverso dalla Terra, ha proprio visto lo schiocco di Thanos (come nel film, in pratica). Ora è preoccupato per Bruce. (e il POV di Tony sia)  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgqOy3OCoio; Nightwish-Kuolema tekee taiteilijan (lyrics).  
> Seguito di Lo schiocco di dita di Thanos.

Odissea verso casa

Nebula aiutò Tony a rialzarsi, la sua ferita ancora gocciolava sangue.

L’uomo accarezzava per terra, lì dove si trovava prima il giovane Parker, con le lacrime agli occhi, sporcandosi le dita di cenere.

Nebula condusse Stark fin dentro la navicella spaziale.

“Sei molto lontano da casa…” disse la figlia di Thanos.

Tony annuì, con movimenti meccanici rimise in funzione la navicella, riaccendendola, e la fece partire. “Secondo i miei calcoli cibo e acqua non basterebbero per la meta del viaggio, ma comunque non sarà un problema. Finirà prima l’ossigeno. Conviene fare rotta sul primo pianeta vivibile che ci troveremo sulla strada”. Chiuse ermeticamente il portellone. “Siamo in viaggio, da esso”.

Nebula si sedette, controllando che tutti i suoi circuiti fossero in funzione.

******

Tony guardava attraverso il grande oblò.

< Gli ho registrato un messaggio tenendo la mia maschera rotta come se fosse quella squagliata di Darth Vader ed io fossi Kylo Ren. Penso che questo si possa considerare un ultimo atto d’amore >. Si passò la mano sul volto, ansimando.

< La lunga strada verso casa mi divide da lui. Penso che a quest’ora sulla Terra sarà Natale. Di questi tempi, l’anno scorso, eravamo abbracciati nel letto. Non dimentico i momenti che abbiamo vissuto >. Si leccò le labbra secche, vedeva sfocato.

< Io devo convincermi che lui non sia scomparso. Che il caso abbia voluto risparmiarlo una volta ancora per farlo vivere dei rimpianti per quelli che non ci sono più.

Presto finirò l’ossigeno. Chissà se troveranno la navicella. Dovrebbe far rotta fino a casa da sola.

Sulla strada non abbiamo trovato niente di abbastanza vicino e vivibile. L’universo non è certo quello di Stark Trek >.

Si accasciò, ansimando, con le labbra spaccate.

“Bruce” esalò.


	10. Salvataggio nello spazio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Famiglia + "Quanto di tutto questo hai sentito?"  
> Bingo: Bruce/Tony: Tony si salva (okay? Si salva! u.u )  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zCEVoMZmr0; STREAM OF PASSION - Passion (OFFICIAL VIDEO).  
> Seguito di Odissea verso casa.

Salvataggio nello spazio

Tony era riverso su una poltroncina.

Nebula era intenta a bagnargli la fronte.

< Io resisterò senza ossigeno, ma lui sta morendo > pensò. “Se solo il tuo corpo umano fosse in grado di reggere l’ibernazione” sussurrò.

“N-no…” gemette Stark. Muoveva gli occhi a scatti sotto le palpebre scure.

_‘_

_“Quanto di tutto questo hai sentito?!” gridò Howard._

_Tony indietreggiò, con aria spaventata. “Di cosa stai parlando?” domandò, boccheggiando._

_Howard serrò un pugno e lo sbatté sul tavolo. “Ascolti sempre quello che non devi sentire”._

_Tony sentì una mano sulla spalla e si voltò._

_Fury lo fissava con espressione arcigna._

_“Questi sono segreti dello SHIELD. Sapevo che dovevo tenerti d’occhio”._

_Tony si portò le mani alle tempie._

_“Co-cosa…”. I suoi piedi affondarono in una melma nera, abbassò lo sguardo e vide che stava sprofondando. Gridò di terrore._

_‘_

Nebula gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Svegliati, è solo un incubo” lo richiamò.

Stark riaprì gli occhi di scatto, boccheggiando.

< Questo sì che è il peggior Natale della mia vita! Morirò pensando a Fury e a mio padre. Non può esserci di peggio che avere dei flash della mia ‘adorabile’ famiglia > pensò. Deglutì rumorosamente, sentiva l’aria mancargli e gli occhi bruciarli.

Aprì e chiuse la bocca, deglutendo a vuoto, sentendo la gola bruciarli.

Una luce abbagliò entrambi gli occupanti della navicella. Tony batté le palpebre, cercando di abituarsi alla luce.

“Tony! Tony siamo arrivati a salvarvi!”. La voce di Clark risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Solo grazie a me, buono a nulla. Anche se non capisco perché abbiamo dovuto fare tutta questa strada per un rottame e un riccone”. Nebula batté le palpebre, riuscendo a scorgere una figura femminile nella luce.

Superman strinse la navicella, rispondendo: “Lui non è solo un riccone! Lui era lì a cercare di salvare il mondo mentre tu te ne fregavi della Terra e dei suoi occupanti. Come terrestre, mi fai schifo” ringhiò.

“Diamoci una mossa. Quel sassolino è solo uno dei tanti pianeti di questo universo” ribatté Capitan Marvel.

“… Dovevo immaginare… che il mio miracolo di Natale… sarebbe stato Clark” esalò Tony, perdendo i sensi.


	11. Ritorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: 110 parole + “Non avevo scelta”.  
> Prompt: Tony/Bruce: finalmente Stark é tornato sulla terra. Il suo primo pensiero é accendere Friday per sentire Bruce. Vede le mille chiamate dell'altro.

Ritorno

Tony era seduto nel letto, la flebo attaccata al braccio.

Bruce era seduto accanto a lui.

“Quando ho acceso Friday ho visto tutte le tue chiamate. Dovresti imparare ad accendere la televisione, avresti saputo che mi avevano rapito gli alieni. Invece anche a Natale sei rinchiuso nella tua caverna” sussurrò roco, con un tono misto tra il sarcastico e il monto stanco.

Wayne rispose: “Lì dicevano che tu fossi morto”.

< Ad essere sinceri, in televisione lo fanno spesso > pensò Stark. “Tu non ci hai creduto?”.

“No, non potevo. Non avevo scelta. Se l’avessi anche solo pensato, non avrei retto. Non posso perdere anche te” gemette Bruce. Sospirò pesantemente.

[110].


	12. Richiesta di matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Bingo: 100 parole esatte + sauna con vista  
> Prompt: Tony/Bruce: Bruce non resiste più. In questo mondo incasinato non riesce a fare a meno di chiedere la mano a Tony!  
> Seguito di Ritorno.

Scritto per: We are out for prompt

Bingo: 100 parole esatte + sauna con vista

Prompt: Tony/Bruce: Bruce non resiste più. In questo mondo incasinato non riesce a fare a meno di chiedere la mano a Tony!

Seguito di Ritorno.

Richiesta di matrimonio

Tony si massaggiò il viso. Guardava la vista attraverso la sauna, accomodato su una panca.

“Scusami, ultimamente sono stato anche più musone di te…” disse a Bruce, accanto a lui. “Tutto bene?” chiese, notando che lo fissava.

“So che questo mondo è incasinato, abbiamo perso più della metà della popolazione” sussurrò Wayne.

Tony accavallò le gambe, indossavano entrambi un asciugamano.

“I tuoi tipici ragionamenti. Questo sì che è un bel modo di passare Natale” disse ironico.

Bruce s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

Stark lo guardò confuso.

“Però io non posso rischiare ancora di perderti. Vuoi sposarmi?” domandò Wayne.

“S-sì” esalò Stark.

[100].


	13. Desiderio non detto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di Loki Kinney: Cross-overs:: Tony/Wayne: Bruce Wayne non era molto contento di lasciare Gotham, almeno fino a quando non incontró Tony Stark.

Desiderio non detto

«Non volevo lasciare Gotham» disse Wayne. Tony chiuse gli occhi e, posandogli la testa sulla spalla, gli rispose: «Lo so».

«Però adesso siamo qui, seduti insieme sulla tua torre, a guardare i fuochi d’artificio in tuo onore» scherzò Batman. Sentendosi rispondere: «Nella vita succedono tante cose inaspettate. Io non avrei mai immaginato di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con Capitan America e Superman, per me erano personaggi dei fumetti».

Bruce ridacchiò. "Quello che mi ha fatto cambiare idea sei tu. Vorrei avere il coraggio di dirti che per me tutto questo è perfetto. Ho un solo rimpianto: desidererei tanto poterti dare un bacio".

[103].


End file.
